RAPIDO-Y-PELUDO
by Yunuen
Summary: Cómo debió haber terminado c: (Fic basado en TMNT 2018)


.

Como no puedo sacar de mi cabeza al zonzo y adorable Leo Rot, aquí está otro oneshot de él.

:3

* * *

Disclaimer:

RISE OF THE TMNT

no me pertenece.

}:{

 **RÁPIDO Y PELUDO**

-cómo debió haber terminado-

\- ¡Túúú! ¡Tú, irresponsable e imprudente! ¡Vas a ver el canal de las ciencias de las sillas un mes, jovencito…!

Donatelo, encolerizado, reprendía a su padre por haber robado el Tanque Tortuga, y no era para menos, ¿o sí?; después de todo, Splinter sólo había derribado dos o tres postes de luz y se pasó algunos altos, pero lo más importante, no arrolló a nadie.

Sea como sea que haya sido…

Splinter, con la cabeza gacha, escuchaba su largo castigo que, según sus cálculos, iba a durar al menos seis meses, aunque, sintiendo algo de esperanza, su condena podría reducirse si mostraba buen comportamiento.

\- ¡…y luego el canal de divisiones largas, y el canal para memorizar Pi, y te adelanto, el dígito noventa y nueve siete! -

Donatelo calló y aguardó para escuchar cualquier tentativa de Splinter para justificar su manera de obrar, aunque él ya lo sospecha: el haber ajustado su televisión para que sólo sintonizara canales con programas educativos, era un excelente pretexto para haber tomado algo que no le pertenecía pero que sabía perfecto a quién le pertenecía… ¡y lo que su padre seguramente omitiría sería el hecho de haberlo hecho por venganza! Pero él hizo ese ajuste en la televisión para evitar que estuviese demasiadas horas sentado, y tuvo que hacer eso porque no aceptó su regalo.

Recordó Donatelo, no sin sentir penita, que su papá rechazó su regalo: un calzoncillo cibernético que le impediría permanecer horas sentado, ya que a su edad, no podía permanecer horas sentado y beber leche en grandes cantidades y devorar pastel en grandes cantidades. Esto, a la larga, afectaría seriamente su salud.

Sí, fue doloroso para él que su padre creyera que no se preocupaba por él.

Sin embargo, Splinter seguía agachado, derrotado, aceptando sumisamente su castigo.

Entonces, ya que Splinter no iba a replicar su sentencia, Donatelo inspiró aire para culminar con la reprimenda, y…

\- Doni, - Leonardo posó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de él – Creo que papá ha aprendido que no debe tomar cosas que no le pertenecen, o al menos espero que haya entendido que debe pedir permiso la próxima vez. –

\- ¿Tú crees que haya escarmentado? – Donatelo enarcó una ceja dudando que eso fuera posible; aún estaba furioso, por lo que Leonardo no discutió más al respecto.

\- Entonces, – dijo Miguel Ángel contento porque todo había terminado bien – vamos a ver una película con Abril. –

\- Sí. – dijo Rafael – Ya han sido suficientes emociones por esta noche, - ya pensaba en toda la pizza y en todas las palomitas que comería para aliviar el estrés ocasionado por todo el ajetreo y la preocupación - pero primero tenemos que dejar a papá en la casa. -

\- Eso nos demorara… - protestó Donatelo; sí, seguía enojado.

\- Yo lo llevo. – dijo Leonardo; luego le entregó su odachi a Rafael, avanzó hacia Splinter y se agachó frente a él aunque dándole la espalda - Sube papá. – le habló con una voz tranquila.

Splinter no dijo nada, ni siquiera levantó su rostro (sí que debía sentirse avergonzado), apenas si encontró fuerzas para treparse al caparazón de Leonardo.

Leonardo llevó sus brazos a su espalda para sostener a su padre y se irguió.

\- Lo dejo en casa, – Leonardo enumeró las cosas que iba a hacer al llegar – lo arropo, le doy su osito de peluche, le daré leche tibia y le contaré la leyenda de El Príncipe de las Estrellas para que se duerma. –

\- Como veas. – Rafael se encogió de hombros – ¡Al Tanque Tortuga! – exclamó porque ahora podrían disfrutar de un paseo decente.

¡Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel se treparon en seguida al grande y hermoso Tanque Tortuga! (sí, adivinaste: a Donatelo le cambió la cara 8D).

Leonardo vio cómo se encendió el Tanque Tortuga, cómo rechinaron las llantas sobre el asfalto (y cómo dejó las marcas de los neumáticos), y cómo arrancó dejando tras de sí una espesa cortina de humo. Agitó su mano derecha para despedirse de ellos, y en cuanto perdió de vista el vehículo, sostuvo bien a su padre con ambos brazos y echo a andar.

Caminó despacio hacia la tapa de alcantarilla más cercana.

\- Y – le habló a su padre con una voz animada – qué te parece si tú y yo vemos una película. –

Splinter dejó a un lado su careta de niño regañado.

\- ¡Lu Jitsu parte 10! – dijo súper emocionado.

\- Incluso podemos entrenar un poco. –

\- Pero Azul, – esto le sorprendió a Splinter – a ti no te gusta entrenar. -

\- Es que me he dado cuenta que estoy algo rezagado. –

\- De acuerdo, pero después comeremos pastel con lechita. –

\- Sí. – Leonardo sonrió – Comeremos pastel con lechita, pero – se puso un poco serio - tienes que prometerme que no volverás a tomar las cosas de Morado sin su permiso; ya viste cómo se pone. -

\- Se pone más rabioso que yo cuando me da la gripa. -

\- ¿Entonces? –

\- Mmmhhh… -

Mientras Leonardo esperaba que su padre hiciera la promesa, encontró una tapa de alcantarilla, la retiró con su pie izquierdo, bajó por el ducto con cuidado y, cuando bajó lo suficiente, colocó la tapa en su lugar.

}:{

* * *

En youtube he visto varios videos en los que se plantea un final alternativo a las películas, y se me ocurrió que a este capítulo yo podría divagarle otro final porque sentí penita por Splinter T.T, aparte, Leo siempre está al pendiente de su papá, como vimos en "Enfermo de la gripe".

Ojala estés pudiendo ver Rot TMNT, porque esta serie plantea que Leo no entrena y, tal vez sea por eso, que él no ha conseguido dominar su odachi, así que para este fic, pensé que él estaría aceptando que debe entrenar, y aprovecharía que estaría a solas con su papi para pedirle que lo entrene.

Gracias por leer.

^ . ^


End file.
